


Why Didn't You Tell Me

by PyreWrites



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ceve, F/F, Fluff, casseve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Thanks to a pair of self proclaimed "angels" I wrote this tonight instead of working on any of the dozen or so other things I have in progress. So thank you sanzochan and Imagination_Parade. This was fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a pair of self proclaimed "angels" I wrote this tonight instead of working on any of the dozen or so other things I have in progress. So thank you sanzochan and Imagination_Parade. This was fun.

Cassandra sat at the main table in the Annex staring, unblinking, at her laptop. Her mouth hung open in shock as she scrolled.

She had stayed late working on an experiment, after everyone else had gone home. At some point she had taken a break to make herself a snack. 'A snack' had turned into making a batch of cookies. She had quickly mixed up the dough and turned on the over to preheat. While she waited she went online for a few minutes to kill time. She had no idea how long ago that had been, as she had completely forgotten about the cookies and the oven.

She was so engrossed in what she had found she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching the Main Room.

“Hey Red.” Eve said as she came around the corner.

Cassandra jumped, shrieked, and slammed her laptop closed.

“Geez. If I had gotten that reaction out of Jones I'd think I'd walking in on him surfing porn.” Eve said as she walked up to the table.

“Ha ha yeah. Porn. Yessireebob. That's what it was. I was watching porn.” Cassandra rambled as she not so subtly tried to slide her laptop off to the side and cover it with a pile of books. “Nothing at all suspicious going on here. I think I need to get back to the kitchen and finish the cookies I started. Do you want to help me in the kitchen very far away from this room and my computer that I was not doing anything out of the ordinary on. You can have the first cookie out of the oven. What do you say?”

“Yeah. Sure. Just let me put my purse down on my desk.” Eve said smirking. “Why don't you go ahead.”

“I...uh...ok...I guess.” Cassandra said trying not to glance over at her computer repeatedly. She slowly started inching around the table as she watched Eve start to walk towards her desk. Once Eve had fully turned her back on the table where Cassandra's laptop still sat she relaxed slightly and began walking towards the kitchen.

Eve listened to the redheads footsteps become more confident and steady. As soon as she knew Cassandra had crossed the room Eve bolted for the work table. She shoved books aside and went to open the laptop.

“NO!” Cassandra screamed as she dashed for the table. She dove, sliding across the tabletop grabbing for her computer. Eve had just gotten it open and jerked it away from Cassandra's hands as she slid to a stop. “Why didn't you tell me?” Cassandra whispered.

“Tell you what?” Eve said as she looked down at the computer. When she saw what was on the screen she groaned.

“That you were a model before you joined NATO and everything.” Cassandra said sheepishly as she got down off the table and straightened her clothes.

“Because I had been trying to keep that under wraps for years. When I was in the military I had to work at least twice as hard for less than half the credit _just_ because I'm a woman.” Eve said as she set the laptop back on the table. “I stopped counting the number of times I got called sweet cheeks, or doll face, or hot stuff, or a thousand other names from superior officers that had no idea about any of those pictures. For all the talk about equality and respect the mentality inside the military is still right out of the Fifties. If those pictures had gotten out I would have lost all credibility with all my superiors and every single man that ever came under my command.”

“Hey. It's ok.” Cassandra said as she reached out and put a comforting hand on Eve's arm. “You aren't there any more. I'm not any of them. I'm your girlfriend. And most importantly those pictures and the woman in them are all breathtakingly beautiful.”

“Thank you, hon.” Eve looked up, slightly blushing at the compliment.

“I mean it.” Cassandra said as she hooked a finger around a button on Eve's blouse and pulled her in for a light kiss. “I love you and there is nothing in any single one of those pictures you should be embarrassed or ashamed of. And anybody that says otherwise will have to answer to me.”

“I love you Cassandra Cillian.” Eve said as she leaned in for another kiss.

“Eve?” Cassandra smirked.

“Yes?” Eve cocked an eyebrow at the redhead.

“Do you still have any of those outfits?” Cassandra purred.

“I might.” Eve said.

“Especially these four.” Cassandra clicked a few files opening images of Eve on a beach. In one she was in a blue, green and white swimsuit. The next she was in a multicolored bikini with a matching shirt tied around her torso. The third was a sheer pink wrap over a matching one piece with a large flower. The last was an animal print string bikini.

“Cassandra. Those are all body paint.” Eve smiled as she leaned in to whisper in her girlfriends ear. “In all four of those pictures I am completely naked.”

“So what I am hearing,” Cassandra smirked as she twisted her finger and popped open the first button on Eve's blouse. She then trailed her finger down Eve's chest to the next button and repeated the move. “Is that you are wearing that outfit right now.”

“You could say that.” Eve smirked. “And if we head home right now I might even give you a private fashion show of the other outfits I still have from my modeling days too. Even the Victoria's Secret ones.”

Eve couldn't help but laugh as Cassandra's eyes lit up, then she dashed for her lab to shut down what she had been working on. Eve walked into the kitchen, shut off the oven and put the cookies Cassandra hadn't gotten around to baking in the fridge. She walked back into the Main Room just in time to see Cassandra come sliding around the corner. When she noticed Eve she quickly straighten her clothes again and tried not to look too eager to take her girlfriend home.

In Eve's estimation she failed miserably.

 


End file.
